


I've Got You

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gen, Husbands, Idc either way you like, M/M, Post War, Rape, Scorpius - Freeform, Torture, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Twin sons, Twins, Violence, albus - Freeform, angsty, ask, not super explicit, prompt, trigger warning, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco's on his way home from work when a group of ex-Death Eaters jump him in Diagon Alley, and it's so much worse than he expected.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> The rape and torture are not written explicitly, but please proceed with caution and your own mental health in mind.

_How long had he been here?_

Draco didn’t know. Not anymore. It had started out painful, but it was always okay in the end. 

He had been hurrying down Diagon Alley, trying desperately to get home, and then someone had bumped into him. He thought it was an accident or some passive aggressive traditionalist trying to push him down. He hadn’t realized his wand was gone until he was getting yanked into an alley by the back of his robes. 

They were wearing hoods. They were wearing silver masks. They were wearing protection spells. They had his wand. 

Draco thought they would punch him, throw his wand away, and then let him go. Except, he was still laying in a back alley and he didn’t know where he was anymore, or how long he’d been here. 

He thought it would be okay. The worst he’d ever gotten was a black eye that lasted for several weeks after. Harry had turned red when he saw it, and then held Draco’s face carefully and kissed the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his mouth. 

He thought it would be okay.

But then there had been hands at his zipper. He didn’t know who it was. There were fingernails, jagged and filthy, and dragging over his skin in places and in ways that shouldn’t exist. It had hurt. It had happened multiple times. Draco’s back hurt from getting scraped up into a building wall behind a dumpster. He thought there might have been multiple people, but he didn’t know. Not anymore. 

He wanted to go home. 

_How long had he been here?_

Harry was waiting at home for him. Their twin boys were waiting at home for him. Draco didn’t know how to get up and fight. He had struggled at first. One body can only take so many Cruciatus curses in a row. Were they still here? There was shouting above him, but Draco couldn’t tell who it belonged to. His ears were ringing dreadfully, full of tiny pinpricks and slithering spells. 

Draco tried to roll over and the ground swooped underneath him. There was cement and something sticky and warm under his cheek. Someone had pulled his pants back up, but the zipper was still undone. He cried, his body just barely trembling, and tears sliding down peacefully. Quietly. No one knew he was here.

Harry. Scorpius. Albus. His boys, his precious boys. He wanted to go home. 

_How long had he been here?_

_“_Draco?” 

_Harry._

Draco tried to open his eyes, and some more of the stick substance dribbled over his eyelashes. 

“Oh god, Draco. I’ve been looking for you for ages,” Harry said. 

There were hands on him, warm ones, and Draco trembled. _Don’t touch me_, he wanted to scream. _Don’t look at me._

_“_I found you, thank god. I found you. Draco, it’s me.”

And then Draco’s eyes were open. 

Harry crouched over him, his face flushed and his beautiful green eyes open wide. His mouth hung open and the freckles across his nose stood starkly against his gray face. 

“Harry,” Draco croaked out. Harry’s hands skimmed over him, desperate and fluttering. 

“What happened to you? What happened?” Harry was whispering over and over again. 

Harry’s arms pulled Draco up harshly, tightly, safely.

“Harry,” Draco gasped and shoved his face into Harry’s neck as Harry hugged him tighter than Draco had ever been held before. 

_How long had he been here?_

“I’ve got you,” Harry said.

“Please,” Draco said, “please go home. Let’s go home.”

Harry wrapped his cloak tightly around Draco’s shoulders and picked him up, holding him close to his chest. 

“Okay, home.” Draco could feel warm liquid on his cheeks. His tears, Harry’s tears. “I’ve got you, love.”


End file.
